Cruore
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: Desperate to bring back his deceased wife, Xenophilius Lovegood calls on ancient powers to bring her back. Inside the board lies the answers, but little does he know- the spirits who came to play are not easily fooled, nor is their price for resurrection too grand.


**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Assignment #4, Divination: Quija Boards. **

**Author's Note:** I was over my head with my assignment and personal issues, but I wanted to at least write _something_ for the class. Originally, I signed up for four. I was only able to write for two of them due to time issues and the lack of inspiration despite hours of planning. My trial period ends, though, I do plan on staying a full-time student. I'll just be careful from now on with which classes I sign up for!

I do plan on coming back and expanding on this… someday.

 _As always, enjoy_

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

 **Cruore- Flowing Blood**

Luna Lovegood looked around the room. Motely of memories surfaced as her fingertips grazed the broken discarded bottles and caressed the overly stuffed cushion of her favorite window seat. The scent of aged, overturned flowers still filled the room. Crooked photographs still lined the darkened walls of the room that used to hold such adoration. A gust of uncontrolled wind, as though brought on by an unforeseen force, kicked up the dried mud and debris, filtering into the room and creating a tornado of horrible reenactments that she would rather forget. It's been years since she's been in this room. And, even though her footprints had long since been washed away, Luna could still smell the fresh spell of pumpkin seeds simmering in the hearth while steam from countless potions hummed softly on their stands. Just beyond the reach of Luna's recollection, she could hear the voice of her mother as she tended to her work. As Luna looked around, the once bright scene turned drastically dark, and she was left with only the bitter example of her mother as her shadow passed her by.

She had come back mostly for closure.

After finishing her final year at Hogwarts, Luna came back for the summer and spend most of the time contemplating the one thing that she missed and loved the most. The war was over; Voldemort had fallen, but something was missing. As she spent her days in the fields and enjoying the small moments, Luna couldn't help being drawn to that one room. It's been years since she's even dared to go in there, which had been locked up by a series of spells by her father so neither of them would fall victim to depression, or worse. However, she'd find her father wasting away in the room that used to bring them so much joy despite the dangerous situations in which they would found themselves in.

One day while lying out in the open fields, Luna saw her.

She was the most brilliant spectacle she's ever seen. Bathed in ethereal light, Luna's mother dazzled her as she rose like a mirage against the colorless world.

"What are you doing here, Daddy?" she asked softly, touching his shoulder as they both gazed down at the photo album. His body tensed before relaxing into her touch.

"Just going through some things," he told her with a wry smile. "What are you doing up so late, love? Don't you have a test tomorrow?"

Luna's smile blossomed across her face. "I've studied enough. I thought I'd come find you to say goodnight." When she looked down, she noticed that he was holding something. It was an odd-looking piece with the whole alphabet written on its face. Dark runes and swirls decorated the boarders. The sun was in the top corner; the moon was in the other, and there were two distinctive beings drawn crudely into the middle of the board. A horrible sense washed over her.

Her father had tried to contact the dead.

"Are you mad?" she cried, trying to snatch the board from him but was thrown away.

She looked up at him as he stood steadily to his feet and looked down at her.

"I had to," he said sorrowfully. "I had to see her again, my dear."

He was looking at something, and when Luna turned to look in direction that his eyes had travelled, she had to stop herself from letting out a startled gasp.

Standing before her was her mother, all battered up and risen from the dead.


End file.
